Just a Glimpse of You
by Kentra Kohama
Summary: It had been innocent at first. She was just a friend of Dave's, a cute kid who hugged him and sometimes called him Bro. But then it got... different. And now he's pretty fucking sure he's not supposed to be in love with Jade Harley. For some reason, he can't bring himself to give a shit. (Rated M for later chapters. Warning: pedophilia, delusional fantasies, and sweet lovin'.)
1. Remembering

**This is an interesting thingie. This was spawned due to a fantabulous roleplay where I played Bro Strider and my companion played Jade.**

**Needless to say, I ship it.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, as do its characters. I am merely writing a story here.**

**-0o0o0-**

It all began with a bang, metaphorically. Probably about a month after Dave started first grade, during some sort of open house. Being his legal guardian, and head of the Strider family of two, he let his little brother plead him into going, even forgoing his hat, since it was a special occasion. The little tot was off his rocker, running around and showing him this and that and introducing him to everyone and this was the play area and this is where they took naps.

Dirk humored him, letting the little guy hold on to his forefinger and drag him everywhere. Soon enough, other people arrived. He was introduced to probably the dorkiest kid he'd ever seen, one John Egbert, and his smokin' dad, George Egbert. They guy liked baking. For some reason, Dirk wasn't surprised.

Rose Lalonde was an interesting girl. Serious and rather content with staring at him before asking rather bluntly, though politely, why he wore his triangle glasses. He motioned her close before whispering, "It's 'cause my eyes shoot lasers." She arched an eyebrow at him snootily before informing him that the X-men were not real and walking off in a huff with her tipsy mother swaying after her.

Turns out Rose Lalonde was a little shit. Dave seemed to like her, though, claiming that she was really smart and knew everything. "But not have much as Bro, cuz Bro knows every-everything!" Ah, kids. They talked to the teacher, who informed him that Dave was doing quite well, was a brilliant child, and lovely to work with. He grinned and thanked her.

"Is that it, lil man?" he questioned, crouching to get on Dave's level. The midget shook his head so hard his shades almost flew off. "Why not?"

"Cuz you gotta meet Jade!"

Well, whoever Jade was, she was a big deal, so her plopped down on the ground with his kid brother and waited. It felt like forever before Dave hopped and pointed to a guy who looked like he was about as old as Time itself. "That's Pop-pop! Jade's grandpa." Gramps got close enough to spit one before Dirk noticed the little arms and legs clamped 'round his left leg.

He assumed, with much certainty, that was Jade.

Dave's first action was to race over and try to tug her free, "Jaaade! You gotta meet my Bro!" The little limbs popped free, leading Dave and the little girl to tumble backward. She sat up with a pout before noticing him and scrambling up.

Dirk might be a little biased here, considering the fact that the only kid he reall paid attention to was Dave, but she just had to be the cutest little thing he ever did see. Big green eyes and messy black hair that framed her face. Little colored bands on her fingers, and a kind of sloppy was of dressing. It suited her.

Her shoes, just slightly too big, scuffed against the tile for a second before she skipped over. Her little smile might as well have been the sun, the way it lit up her face. "Hi! You're Bro, right?" He wanted to squish at her little cheeks, that was so fucking cute. Instead, he just grinned.

"Yup, I'm Bro. Some people call me Dirk."

She pondered that for a moment, "...'Kay. Imma call you Bro for now, until I get a 'member band for your name." He tilted his head a little, slightly confused. "I forget stuff, so I have 'member bands!" She held her little hands up, pointing at a few, "This greeny-brown one is for my feeding my doggie, Bec. This red one is for saying hi to Dave. This blue one is for saying hi to John." She smiled, "So I need one for saying hi to... um... Dirk!"

Well, that was cool. Awesome way to remember stuff. Maybe he'd take it up someday. "How about an orange remember band for me?" She nodded happily, looking up at her grandad. He looked like he might be alseep on his feet. Poor old geezer. Jad seemed undeterred, clambering up his leg to reach into his pocket and pull out a fistful of the little bands. Then spent several minutes looking through the oranges ones before she found one that was just right and slipped it on her thumb.

"Now I can remember to say hi to Dirk." She pulled herself into his lap and tried to hug him. Her little arms didn't even reach halfway. but by gum, she tried. "Hi, Dirk!" Jade scooted back and raced off to play just as Dave resurfaced, saying it was time to go home 'cause he was hungry.

Dirk stood up tp thank the old man, but he seemed occupied with watching his granddaughter dash about like a busy bee. Adorable little tyke. He waved to her as he was pulled out of the classroom. "Jade's the bestest to play with," Dave informed him matter-of-factly, "'Cause she likes drawing and making faces and talking 'bout her Pop-Pop doing awesome stuff."

When they got home, he had to carry the litle soldier and put him to bed, since he was all tuckered out. He smiled, patting his head and taking off his shades, "Sleep well, lil man." Dave murmured a soft good night before rolling over with a snore. The elder Strider just smiled again and headed to the futon in the living room to crash. His room was too far away, meaning it was too stuffed with junk for him to want to wade through it.

Dirk dragged a couple of pillows off the fllor, stuffing them under his head with a soft groan. He'd drop Dave off tomorrow. Maybe he'd even catch a glimpse of his friends. Not sure if Rose counted as a friend, but she was nice enough. Kinda. He grunted and rolled over. Whatever. Maybe he'd see Jade and get a hi from her and another almost hug. God, that was fucking adorable.

**-0o0o0-**

**This is rater Mature for later chapters, and yes, there will be some pedophilia. I'm sorry guys, that's the way this rolls. Review as you like.**


	2. Sleeping

**I am so freaking pumped to get this story written down just argh. You don't even know. And the first chapter is shitty, I know. I wrote it at like, one in the morning. Maybe I'll go back and fix it. Ooooooone day.**

**Also, first reviewer, I know. I know, darling. Savor the cute little things while they last. *pats your head* I hope you enjoy it all, though!**

**-0o0o0-**

In the year, and he was generalizing here since it was a year give or take a few months, that he had gotten to know Dave's classmates, Dirk found they had all managed to worm their way into his heart and make up a little family. Of course, their guardians were pulled along for the ride.

Rose's mother, also known as Roxy, was soon his best friend, as well as the straightman for most of his wisecracks. George, or Baker Dad, as Roxy lovingly referred to him, was a rather dedicated father who did his best to keep up with John's ever-changing interests. He even go to know old Janey. On the rare occasion that she visited, they discussed cakes and pranks of all kinds. Meanwhile, Jade's watchful geezer was pretty well-informed on all the scuttle-butt that happened to be about a few centuries old. Still, he was a great guy to talk to.

Hm, maybe if he was like seventy years younger. Hmmm...

But that was just the tip of the iceberg. The kids were a whole new level of extreme. God, and Dirk had thought _he_ was weird. Rose was only about eight, but she seemed set out to _psychoanalyze_ everyone. She was always very careful to pronounce the word slowly, as if everyone was simply too slow to get. Or she did it so she wouldn't trip up and bite her tongue. Either way.

Then there was John. Dear Lord above bless the boy, he was clinically insane. One second he would rave about Ghostbusters, which was a rockin' thing forever, but then boom, it's clowns and imps. Heartbeats later, he'd spiral into Nic Cage. Now, Dirk didn't judge, but he had yet to be impressed by any of his movies, so he didn't really... get it? And, just as sure as ice in the far north, he would try all manner of pranks. Sometimes, it was just pitiful.

Unless he caught Dave. Then, oh, then it was fucking _side-splitting_.

But that left Jade. He didn't really like to admit it, even to himself, but she had a rather special spot in his heart. She was his favorite, even over Dave, but he never said that, and barely thought it. After all, she wasn't his kid, and it was unfair to his lil man. She was just as goofy as ever, maybe even more so. Always getting into trouble and getting stuck in the couch or the futon.

Darn adorable midget.

-0o0o0-

"Hey, Dirkie?" He looked over at the little seven-year-old, pausing in the middle of resewing one of Lil Cal's gloves. John had gotten a little a rowdy with the puppet. Jade looked up, playing with her orange remember band before speaking again, "Dave told me he had a scary dream. But he didn't wanna tell you. But I had it too."

Dirk nodded slightly. She knew he was listening. Honestly, she was the easiest kid to deal with. She didn't mind his long silences or his random statements. In fact, she mirrored them. Sometimes he had to explain to her swearing was a bad thing before her grandfather got wind of it and blew him to kingdom come with one of his ancient guns.

She snapped him out of his thoughts with ease, "In my dream, I see three people, like I'm watching from above. One of them is you, one of them is like Dave, but bigger and orange. He's got wings, too. And the last one is a big person, black. Like blacker then anythin'. He had wings, too. And you were fighting him, pushing orange Dave back. I blinked, and then you were on the ground with a sword in you."

"Jade," he said quietly, making her look up to meet his eyes, though they were hidden behind his frames. He set Lil Cal aside, along with the needle and all, putting a finger to her tiny lips. "That's not gonna happen, all right? I'm not gonna leave any of you. Even is Dave ends up painting himself orange or some shit."

That made the green-eyed girl giggle, leaning on him a little, "Dirkie, how come you said a bad word?"

Ah, _shit_. Now for another fucking talk. Hopefully, he'd be able to refrain from swearing this time.

-0o0o0-

The end of their second grade year was celebrated at John's house, which was great because that meant all the food was homemade and delicious. Being the youngest of the adults made it easy to just pig out with the children on all sorts of baked goods. It seemed that a sleep-over had been decided at some point, thus he was tasked with herding them to bed while the other three chatted and swapped stories.

There are times when Dirk honestly thought he was just around to play babysitter. Well, it was all cool. He was almost five years younger than Roxy, and more than he liked to think about when it came to George Egbert. Either way, he spent more time with the kids, and he really didn't mind that.

Rose demanded a horror story before bed, roping the boys into it with ease as she spoke of how it fires certain parts of the brain and... Dirk rolled his eyes with a sigh before agreeing. It wasn't spooky enough to give them nightmares, but it made the bossy little blonde girl nod in approval.

Three huddled together in John's massive bed, Dave squished between John and Rose. Jade was laying a little apart, not yet asleep as Dirk pulled off his little brother's shades, as well as John's glasses. She sat up when he came around, looking rather serious. Man, those huge-ass eyes were staring at him. He had a feeling she would get glasses too, someday. Just seemed right.

He crouched on her side of the bed. Jade didn't say a word, reaching out. He didn't stop her when she pulled his shades off, though he closed his eyes. She set them on the bed before whispering under her breath, "...Open'em." He thought for a moment. Even Dave hadn't seen him without his shades. But Jade was different.

Jade was _special_.

Dirk breathed in, out. And he opened his eyes, mutant orange meeting toxic green. God, she was even cuter without a black tint obscuring his vision. He never realized just how pale she was. Looked like a little ghost, man. She was intent, reaching out to touch his cheekbones with his tiny palms. She was so _small_. It scared him a little.

Jade's slightly crooked teeth nibbled at her lower lip a little, fingers brushing past his rad sideburns to nestle in his hair. She tugged his face closer, large eyes searching him. "...Different." He tilted his head a little, questioning her statement. "You're different from Dave." Well, yeah, no shit. He was in his twenties; a muscled tank of skilled swordsman. Dave was a scrawny kid who wasn't even beyond a decade.

She suddenly gasped and pulled her left hand from his hair, holding her thumb beside his eyes. He couldn't focus on it, but he realized she was comparing the orange memory band with his eyes. Moments later, the moonlight pooled into John's room from his one window, lighting up the little girl's face as she smiled proudly, "I was right. I knew they were _this_ orange."

"Yeah, you were right." His voice was a little raspy, his throat a little tight. He wondered why for a moment before focusing on her sparkling eyes. "Props to you, Jade." She nodded, a lock of dark hair falling into her face. She blew it out of the way before focusing on him once again. "You gonna go to sleep soon?"

The green eyes looked thoughtful before she shook her head before pausing. "...I will. But Dirkie has to go to bed here, too." Jade let go of him, scooting closer to the other three before patting the space she had created. "There's room," she assured him.

Dirk sighed before placing his shades on the small bedside table and shifting so he could pull off his sneakers. The small girl leaned over and knocked his baseball cap off before settling back down, waiting. After a moment of consideration, he pulled off his fingerless gloves as well. They went on the table with his pointy shades.

Wide eyes were beckoning him as he lifted a corner of the blue comforter and slid onto the mattress. It creaked as his weight was added, the springs squealing a little in protest as he laid down. Jade wormed her way over, pale fingers curling into his rough polo shirt. Her head rested on his hardened bicep, dark hair spread out behind her. She giggled and smiled, "...You're warm."

He felt a little self conscious. His free arm draped over her, rough digits tangling in her long, beautiful hair. Dirk looked down, meeting her gaze again as she rubbed her cheek on his arm, "...G'night, Jade. Sleep well." She nodded before closing her eyes. He stayed awake for a while before drifting off. He didn't dream.

-0o0o0-

His eyes fluttered open. He was on his back. That was no surprise. He shifted in his sleep sometimes. Dirk glanced over. Looks like the other three had woken up. He looked down at his arm before hearing a little mumble and looking to his chest. Jade was staring at him with a pensive expression.

Her face split into a grin as he blinked, "Morning, Dirkie!" He nodded a little, looking at her again. She was straddling his chest, but she was so tiny that her bare feet didn't reach the bed. She wasn't in pajamas anymore. Dirk paused as he recalled them. Little green pawprints. Fucking adorable. "You gonna get up? John's daddy is making food!" He woke up a little more at that, and her final statement motivated him, "He even made some of the brown stuff. Coffee!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up." He sat up slowly, catching her as she tumbled back. He never had realized how light she was. Damn, like a feather. Jade wiggled free, grabbing his shades and gloves for him. "Thanks," he mumbled as he put them on. She hopped off the bed before leading him out.

Roxy was nursing a half-full mug or coffee, groaning when loud noises were made. He grinned when she glared at him, handing him his own cup of Joe. The kids were eating pancakes at the table, Jade included once she clambered back into her chair. Dirk swiped a piece of bacon from Dave's plate and munched at it while listening to old Jake blather about the dangers of butterflies.

George appeared with a new stack of pancakes, which almost immediately were moved to plates and soaked with syrup. The little tykes would need a bath after this. He would have a tough time convincing Dave once they got home. Dirk grumbled mentally before looking over when his pants leg was tugged. John was grinning up at him, "Hey! Dave says you're the best at checkers, so I challenge you!"

With a snort, he accepted the challenge. The dorky kid ran off to get the board while Rose helped clear a space at the table. Once they had it all set up, Dirk soon had John beat three seperate times. He pouted, though he didn't throw a fit. Dave rubbed it in his face that Striders were the best before he got smacked on the head a little by his guardian.

At about ten, Dirk let everyone know that he was heading back home. Jade's grandfather stopped him for a moment. He had a meeting to attend at whatever his job was; Dirk had never caught it. Apparently, he wouldn't be home, since it was out of the city. He agreed to take Jade in for a couple of days. It would be her first time visiting in a while. Damn. He hadn't picked up at all.

-0o0o0-

The kids had a blast playing in the backseat as he drove to the apartment he and Dave lived in. Dave led the way once the truck was parked, though they got tired on the stairs. Dirk grunted, lifting his lil man and Jade. They rode on his shoulders the rest of the way up. Once they reached the top, Dave was quick to drag his friend off to look at his room.

He shook his head. Man, kids. He sat on the futon, sighing as he tossed his hat somewhere. Dirk scratched his stomach. He'd change clothes later, and do some laundry. He sighed a bit, shutting his eyes. He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes it was dark and there was something in his lap.

He looked down to see Jade. She was asleep, judging by her slowed breathing. She was sucking her thumb. He fought the urge to snicker. That fit her so well. She murmured, pressing closer still and sounding so fucking cute he thought he was going to explode. He wouldn't trade this for anything. He stroked her back and hummed a little, soon dozing off again.

**-0o0o0-**

**This was so fun to write, okay? Eeee! *sighs* Jade is such a cutie, I swear. Gosh-darned adorable lil cutie. Review, 'kay? I'm gonna write some more~!**


	3. Comforting

**Poor Dirkie. Like, seriously. He's all confused and lost, and I just want to cuddle him. Argh. Need to write more, wheee!**

**-0o0o0-**

Dirk had kind of dismissed it at first, but once the kids were in fourth grade, he started realizing just how clingy they were getting. Like, not normal clingy. Now that Roxy was kind of back on her feet and working an at-home job, Rose spent more time with him. John was around a lot as well, as George's office griped about him not being around as often. Add that to Jade practically always having a cot almost always set up in the apartment, and he was holding on to all four kids, twenty-four hours a day.

Dave was starting to step out on his own, finding his own sense of style. Occasionally, Dirk had a feeling that the others were patterning themselves after him. He shrugged the thought off as he took care of them to the best of his ability.

He was helping set up his lil man's first computer in his room. He had asked about it for his birthday, so the elder Strider didn't mind delivering a little early. Dave tugged his sleeve for a second, bring his attention over. "Bro?" he murmured, pointy shades glinting with the reflection of the start-up screen.

"Yeah, lil man?"

"Bro, is it... all cool to like boys?"

Dirk did a double take, though he didn't let it show in his body language. He had known from the time he was about Dave's age that he preferred guys to girls. Big time. But he wasn't good at this kind of thing. Being silent any longer would make Dave doubt himself, though.

"...Yeah, it's all cool. Nothin' wrong with it."

"That's good. Is it okay to like girls _and_ boys?"

"Totally okay, lil bro."

They didn't say anything more on the subject. All Dave had been doing was making sure that his brother approved of him, and now that he had, there was nothing more to say. After he finished setting up the PC, Dirk walked out and shut the door. He leaned on it for a couple of seconds. He wondered what kind of kid Dave might bring home someday. John seemed likely. Maybe even Rose.

He wondered for a second why he didn't like the thought of Dave dating Jade.

_-0o0o0-_

Dave's tenth birthday. It was held at the apartment, after Dirk had made doubly sure to clean up and make it all presentable. Red balloons and streamers were everywhere. His turntables were putting to work as he supplied the music for all four kids to play games to. The cake was store-bought, though no one seemed to care.

George had to duck out, soon busting ass to get to some last-minute meeting. Roxy had some project to finish up. He didn't mind it. Still, it was be a bear to get the extra cots out of storage downstairs, on the ground level. Jade was late to the party since old Jake had something planned. Her face lit up when she came in, racing over to hug her friends.

She'd finally gotten glasses. Big, round things that seemed to magnify her lovely eyes. He had been right.

They had fun drinking apple juice, though Dave hoarded it at first. He piled the little boxes in a corner, sitting in front of them and claiming that he was home. They only managed to get them back when Dirk flashstepped over to scoop them up and set them on the sofa. The kids ooh'd and ahh'd over that, demanding that he do it again and again. He couldn't help laughing as they squealed.

The first one to tank out was John, no surprise there. No stamina whatsoever. Dave joined him, curling up on the sofa with the bespectecled kid, his new shades a little crooked. (Among other things, he had gotten a pocketwatch from Rose, a scarf, a couple of CDs from John, the new shades, also from John, and a really fucking cool shirt and shoe set from Jade.)

Rose and Jade stayed up, sitting in his lap and simply talking with him. He zoned out a little, though he stopped that because Rose had pointy elbows, and she was not afraid to use them.

"Dirk, what are your views on the internet as a whole?" the blonde questioned, crossing her legs.

He thought about that for a second. "Uh. Well. It can be a dangerous place, and you do need to be careful, but I personally think it's a great thing. It really helps connect people in ways that weren't even dreamed of, years back."

That seemed to pacify her. She was a pretty bright kid, able to keep the conversation running with ease. He had a feeling she may skip a grade at some point. The subject shifted at some point into relationships, though he had no idea when. Jade had been mostly quiet during this whole thing, but now she was speaking up. The most recent question pinged at him a little.

Rose pursed her lips, "Well, I have nothing against any relationship. Whether homosexual or heterosexual, it is between two people. Even relationships involving three or more can be regarding as lovely." She paused before speaking again. "However, relationships between one who is much older, and one who is underage... I have a few qualms."

Jade straightened a little, looking her friend full in the face, "Why's that?"

"...It seems, to me at least, that it would be incredibly easy for the older partner to take advantage of the younger. This is a problem in all relationships, yes, but it seems even more prominent in an age-gap couple." Rose tapped a manicured, and black, nail to her chin. "It seems... uncultured, perhaps?"

"I think it's fine," Jade countered, "It's the same as any other relationship, right? Whether it's two boys or a boy and girl or three girls or a thirty-year-old guy and a seventeen-year-old girl, it's all between those people." She crossed her arms, as if daring Rose to continue.

The older girl looked up, "Dirk? Thoughts?"

His eyes widened behind his shades. Uh. Fuck. Fuck, he had no clue. Uh. He had a couple of friends who were on opposite sides of the spectrum, and it just... Dirk sighed deeply, "I'm on the fence here. I don't mind the relationship, but a lot of people jump all over the older partner with labels like pedophile and creep. I... I dunno. I'm cool with it, but I'd wait until the other was legal."

The purple-eyed girl hummed before hopping out of his lap, "That's that, then. We should prepare the cots, post-haste. My bedtime is approaching." The adult glanced out the window. Damn, he hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Jade clambered onto his shoulders as he stood. Limber little monkey girl. His hat was knocked off so she could grasp his hair. He hauled up the one cot he could find. Some asshole nicked the others.

The boys woke up enough to decide where they were going to sleep and all. John changed into his pale-blue PJs and sprawled on the futon as Dave headed for his room. Rose had her cot set up beside the window, but that left Jade without a bed. Apparently, the couch was too uncomfortable.

She slept on Dirk's bed, with him curled around her to shield her from the shadows.

_-0o0o0-_

The start of the sixth grade year was hectic. To put it in laymen's terms, it was a fucking hell. Between scrambling with supplies and "back to school" looks and everything else. And this was all a month before the fucking thing even actually began. Dirk felt incredibly rushed, but it was a change of pace he adjusted to easily. You had to with four kids hanging off you for everything.

To be honest, he hadn't been expecting this at all.

Jade was, as usual, chilling in the apartment while her grandfather was off doing whatever he did to earn money and put food on the table. Dirk was on the computer, working on his websites and so on. Lil Cal was perched on his shoulder, glassy gaze on the ceiling. (Dave was _out_. He was starting to become a little more private. Though he was probably out skateboarding, and he knew to text occasionally and let his brother know where he was and how he was doing.)

Suddenly, there was a groan. Dirk's head whipped around, focusing on Jade. She had been watching TV, and now she was crumpled in on herself, arms folded over her stomach. "It hurts..." she whimpered, her glasses slipping off her nose as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

His brain stuttered to a halt. He was in front of her instantly, rubbing her back and what the fuck was even happening? Was she dying? Was she sick? Did she have an allergic reaction to something? What the hell? How did he...? She held him tightly and whimpered again about cramps. Cramps? Cramps where?! Stomach?! Legs?!

Dirk's eyes widened. Oh, God. Oh, _God_. It was. It was _that_, wasn't it? He was not. How did you even. God fucking _damn it_. His brain was running in circles before he looked around. He patted her back, holding her close as he dove for his cellphone. Number three on his speed-dial. Roxy. Roxy, pick up, now, now, now, now.

"Yeaaah?"

Oh, thanks _God_. "Rox, it's Dirk. I have a situation."

"You knock a girl up? You sound panicky!"

He didn't have time for this shit. Curse her fucking flighty brain, "No, no, _shit_. It's Jade. She's hanging with me and she said it hurts and, God, I think it's _that_, you know?! Lady problems!"

He had never heard Roxy switch so fast. She was calm, instructing him to get a towel out and have her sit on it. He prepared some ginger root tea, thank God he had some in one of the cupboards, sitrring in honey and handing it to the girl. "She'll start bleeding pretty soon, if she's got a regular cycle."

"What the _fuck_ do I do if it's not regular?! Rox, I'm flipping shit here!"

"Calm yo'self, boy. I'll come over as soon as I can, all right? I need to drop Rose off at Baker Dad's anyway. Don't worry. Just stay with her."

"What do I do?!"

"Shush, shush. Rub her back, and just listen. Her emotions are gonna fly off the handle. Just sit there and take it, all right? Keep making her tea." With that, he was hung up on. Dirk's phone kind of slipped out of his grasp, onto the futon, as he sat beside the dark-haired girl.

Jade was sniffling and leaning on him before crying outright. Her glasses were next to his phone, her hands wrapped around the cup of tea. "I'm such an idiot... I don't know what's happening!" she blubbered, nearly upsetting the warm liquid all over her front. Dirk's mind was a little calmer now. Rub her back, sit through it, assure her she was okay.

Yeah, he could do that.

"Nah, Jade, you're fine." He stroked her bangs back from her forehead, pressing a soft kiss to her heated skin. It must really be hurting. God, he felt so fucking _useless_. "You're doing great. Roxy's gonna come over, and you'll be all fixed up. Don't worry, she'll know what to do. You're fine."

Roxy let herself in with her copy of the key, heels clicking over the tiles before she scooped Jade up. The girl began bawling, struggling weakly and demanding that Dirk come with. The woman looked to her friend and jerked her head in the direction of the bathroom. He crouched in the bathtub, head turned as he held the girl's hand.

The usually tipsy woman was just as calm as she had been over the phone, "It's all right, Jade. I first started when I was nine. It was real tough." He heard all sorts of sounds. Boxes opening, a pill bottle opening. He was really nervous, but he kept holding Jade's hand.

"When you first feel the cramps, the first thing you do is don't panic. Find some of these," there was a clatter that sounded like a bottle of medication being shaken, "and take them pronto. Just one should be good." The ripping of plastic now. "Since this is your first time, we won't bother with tampons, m'kay? I just grabbed a box of pads that I thought would fit, but we can go shopping some time and find whatever works for you."

On and on like this. Dirk's arm ached from the position, but he didn't let go. Jade sounded okay. She was okay. He was relieved when Roxy let him know they were done. Once they were all outside the bathroom, it was like nothing had happened. The two females decided it would be best to head to the store while it was all fresh in Jade's mind.

That left him alone in the apartment, kind of pacing with worry. What if the cramps suddenly got worse while she was out? He quelled the negative thoughts. Roxy was there. She was able to take care of Jade. It was all right. All cool. Jade didn't need him.

Jade didn't need _him_.

For some reason, that thought hurt.

_-0o0o0-_

Another open house, a couple of months into the school year. Seemed like there were all sorts of new kids. A few pissed him off, like cranky Karkat Vantas. The little shit just rubbed him the wrong away, like when he snapped and snarled at Jade and Dave. Especially Jade, but he didn't say that. His older brother, who might have been about nineteen, was... tolerable at best.

Must be a Vantas thing to be little shits.

The teachers seemed to be paying a little more attention to him. That was no surprise. Now that Dave was older, they were starting to practice together. He had bulked up again, gotten a little rugged. It was over in a flash; Dave, John, and Jade talking about some cartoon in the back seat as he drove home.

John claimed the futon once again. Dave headed off to his room. He was probably going to play games until three in the morning. He was doing that more and more nowadays. Jade sat on the couch and turned on the TV, yawning after a few sitcoms. Dirk was in the kitchen, looking down at her when she pulled at his shirt, "Mm?"

She was still so tiny. They had all grown, but she was so _small_ still. It was starting to terrify him. He shook himself as she spoke, "...I'm gonna sleep on the couch, 'kay?" He nodded. She was getting older, so obviously she wouldn't want to hang around his messy room. He kind of missed it. She'd gotten a little distant after the, uh, lady problem incident.

Jade suddenly pulled away, dragging over the stepstool and climbing onto it. She still didn't reach even to his chin. "Bend over." Dutifully, he did so, a little shocked when she kissed his cheek. Was the room getting hotter? "G'night," she whispered, getting off the stool and pushing it to its previous position before disappearing.

Dirk finished his work on the computer at around two in the morning, not yet tired. He sat beside the couch with a soda, glancing at the sleeping girl occasionally. She was curled up in a little ball. Stopped sucking her thumb about a year ago. He kind of missed that too. He reached back and stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead and going to bed.

He had some trouble falling asleep. His dreams were strange. He was laying in bed as a black-haired girl kissed his chest. He couldn't make out her face, but she looked familiar.

He sat up, running a hand through his hair. Dirk looked over at his digital clock. Six. He sighed and flopped back. All right. Time to get the kids to school. It wasn't difficult to rouse them, get them fed, and drive them over. He glimpsed Karkat amongst the crowd as the three hugged him. The little shit flipped him the double birdie as he embraced Jade.

_-0o0o0-_

Spring Break. Also known as, no one gets up until about ten and then they laze around. Unless they were fucking Jade. She seemed wired to wake up at six, on the dot. They played video games together and talked. It created an easy-going atmosphere. That's why he didn't expect it at all. The sudden, slightly wavering whisper, "...Dirk?"

He looked over immediately. She was looking at the screen, but her teeth bit at her lip. They always did that when she was thinking or troubled. He caught a flash of her new braces before she hit the pause button and leaned on him. Jade sighed, "...There's some people at school that say I'm stupid."

His jaw clenched for a moment, "Oh...?"

"Yeah. One of them said my glasses make me look ugly, and they made fun of my braces."

"Have you told your Pop-Pop?"

"No. He wouldn't care." She grasped the bottom of his polo shirt and breathed slowly. Dirk set his game controller down, watching her slither into his lap and koala hug him, "Dirk, am I ugly?"

He held her, rubbing her back in slow circles, "No. No, you're fucking beautiful."

"Really?"

God, how could she _doubt_ herself like this. It pissed him off. "Really. Whoever is calling you ugly or stupid or making fun of you isn't worth a sliver of what you are worth. I'm not gonna sit here and tell you to just ignore them, 'cause that's a load o'bullshit. They don't deserve your sympathy. Punch the bastards out, kick them, make noise."

"Is that okay?"

"Even if you end up gettin' in trouble for it, Jade, I want you to stand up for youself. Stand up and protect yourself. I'll back you the whole way, all right?"

Green eyes locked with his. She reached up, tugging off his shades and peering into his soul. Well, that's the way it felt, anyway. "'Kay," she mumbled, blinking and hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna make you proud."

Dirk smirked, kissing her pale forehead lightly, "You do that, Jade. If you manage to fuck up these assholes' days so badly they never come hear you again, we're going out for ice cream."

"Really?!"

"Aw, hell yeah."

**-0o0o0-**

**Dirk Strider, filed under the older brother I have always wanted. Argh. Curse being the older child! Being the older child sucks, all right?!**

**Well, it seems like Dirk is noticing Jade a little more than before. Uh-oh. Reviews are nice, yeah?**


	4. Noticing

**All right guys, **_**this**_** is where we start to dance on the line a little. I would like to make it known that I usually set Bro to be around his late twenties-early thirties. Right now, story-wise, he's about twenty-seven or -eight to Jade's twelve-thirteen.**

**I will set warnings for this chapter!**

**Warnings: Pedophilia, like, big time. Older guy getting a little delusional, guys. If you do not like that, turn back. Tuuurn back!**

**All right, ready? Let'sa GO!**

**-0o0o0-**

Sixth grade was over in a flash. Dirk soon was babysitting the four troublemakers for the summer. That is, until Jake swiped Jade to go on some adventure around Europe, and Roxy snagged Rose for some big convention pertaining to her current interests. John and Dave really bonded in the absence, discovering some system called Pesterchum and keeping in contact with all their friends.

The apartment was soon a sort of intersection. Between Dave bringing friends from school over and the friends stopping by to pick dave up for arcade visits were long, boring afternoons. He managed to pacify the Vantas kid. Karkat. They had a bit of a tug-of-war over who was in control, leading Dirk to lay down the law calmly. They were in a sort of mutual respect thing now.

But Gamzee. Gamzee Maraka or something like that. The kid was a fucked up little dude, also rockin' all the way. He also seemed to have some freaky tall gene, since he towered over Dave with ease. Even at thirteen, he managed to stay level with Dirk's upper chest. Only really trouble was he slouched insanely.

He later learned it was because he had something of a crush on Karkat and didn't want him to feel small, since the little shit was far below average.

But even with all this knocking around in his head, he missed Jade.

_-0o0o0-_

Just before the beginning of seventh grade, everyone returned. It was three in the afternoon when someone knocked on the door, startling him awake on the sofa. He got up, shirtless and sleep-addled as he unlocked the wooden portal. Dirk's glasses flew off as he was tackled to the floor in an embrace he barely recognized.

_Jade_.

She was bigger now, finally catching up with slim Rose and lanky John. She straddled his abdomen, knees reaching the floor as she giggled at his shocked expression, "Just got back!"

"Yeah," he muttered, breathless. He slowly sat up, feeling bereft when she got off of him to assist him in the clamber to his feet. "You grew," he stated dumbly, earning a giggle. Just past his elbow, wild dark hair framing her face. Big green eyes staring into his flaming-amber ones. He gracked a grin, calling Dave and serving her the Chinese he had picked up only an hour before.

However, once she had left, he slumped on the futon and let a nagging thought worm its way to the surface of his mind. It was a vile thing, a thing that made him confused and twisted him up inside.

_When the hell did she get so beautiful?_

_-0o0o0-_

Throughout that school year, he looked on. Got the kids to school, got them home afterwards. Picked them up from late practices, went to the competitions and shows they participated in. The thought didn't resurface often, but just enough tomake his gut twist with shame.

Why did he notice that with Jade, and no one else?

Dave was more open with him now, occasionally talking about a girl he really liked, one of the special needs students. Apparently the girl was blind, but was completely fine with that fact. Easily, Dave said, she was the more energetic person he had ever encountered. At the Spring Social, he asked her to go out with him and was shot down.

The poor kid didn't come out of his room for hours. Dirk practically had to batter his way in to console him with ice cream and warm hugs. He got better, went back the school once the break was over. Looked like Terezi, that was her name, didn't want to complicate his life until they were older. Dave looked sad when he passed that on.

Dirk pulled his mind away from the others and began focusing more on his little brother, bonding with him and trying to be there for him more. Dave didn't seem to mind it. After a while, they built a routine and had it perfected within a couple of months.

Only to have it shatter at the end of seventh grade.

-0o0o0-

All right, maybe _shatter_ was a little over-dramatic. But things... changed.

It was the end of the year party. Dirk had been roped into being one of the chaperones, coming along to supervise kids at some big pool the school had made reservations at. He didn't care about the technical stuff. He just had to drive there, hand Dave his shit, and find some place to sit in the shade. He was tired today, didn't feel like getting in the water.

He heard a skid behind him, looking up to see Dave in his gear-patterned swim trunks. "'Sup," he said, before jerking his head at someone. John splashed out of the pool, his white T-shit clinging to his skin as he waved energetically. Rose inclined her head from her seat in the shade before returning attention to her book.

Dirk blinked as the sun hit him oddly, dazing him a little despite the tinted shades covering his eyes. Suddenly, vibrant, intelligent green filled his vision. He didn't move, but the eyes did. Jade. She giggled and took a step back, twirling, "What do you think?"

"Looks great," was the understatment of the century. Pale green that still managed to contrast with her tanned skin. All the time outside in Europe, and track team back here really showed. It was a one piece swimsuit, but it tucked in at her waist, hugged her developing chest. Her hair was drawn back in a pony-tail, waterfalling down one shoulder. She had forgone her glasses.

God, she looked _heavenly_.

Jade giggled and hurried off to jump into the pool. His eyes followed her, tracing over her toned legs, juvenile hips, slim shoulders. Dirk bit his lip, feeling his gut tighten when she dove into the lightly blue water. Why was his mind so focused on her? Why were his eyes watching her curve and arch through the water?

What was wrong with him?

Holy fuck, she was _thirteen_, damn it.

That didn't stop his molten eyes from drinking her in once she pulled herself from the water, picking up her towel with little colorful octopi decorating it. (Weren't those called Squiddles?) She was coming back over, hips swaying ever so slightly. He had never noticed how fluidly she walked. Jade spread her towel on the bench he was occupying and sat beside him.

"Not gonna swim?" she asked, pointing to the black and orange trunks he was wearing. Why was he so conscious of how close her hand was to his thigh?

"Nah, didn't plan on it."

"C'mon, the deeper end's pratically empty! I've never seen you swim before, c'mon!"

Soft, delicate hands grasped his sword-roughened ones, tugging him to his feet and pulling him along. He couldn't say no, not with her skin touching his. His throat tightened as he stumbled a little. Where was his natural grace? He wanted to beat his head on a rock, find his sense, but he was caught up in her slim arm and its subtle curves.

Dirk shook himself before looking to the water. She was smiling and laughing, already splashing about in the water and urging him in. He hadn't realized that she removed his shades and placed them on her towel. He motioned for her to move to the side before performing a perfect swan dive and coming up.

She was right in front of him, fingers on his shoulders as she smiled, "Were you on the swimming team when you were younger?"

"Ah?"

"Like, did you take lessons."

Where was his voice? He shook himself, spraying water everywhere. "Uh," he uttered, feeling like the hormonal teenager he had been before Jade was born.

Oh, God, before she was even _born_, he was around.

"Nah. Never took lessons. Had a buddy on the swim team, though. Taught me shit."

"Cool! Could you teach me?"

He stared into her eyes before taking hold of her hips and jerking his head towards the shallower water. She giggled as they floated close, her knees bumping his upper thighs. She was still so small. Her pink lips pulled into a wide smile. Long lashes, dripping with water, dusting browned cheeks.

Dirk knew that he didn't need to be this hands-on to show her how to breathe while stroking through the water. He knew he didn't have to hold her hips, or grasp her thighs, tilt her chin up, hold her so close that his chest was pressed tight against her back while showing her how to hold her hands. Now he looked pale against her.

When she moved away, his bare chest seemed to crave her warmth.

_-0o0o0-_

The drive home. He had all four kids in the truck, sitting on their towels so they wouldn't soak the seats. Dave was in the passenger seat, the other three in the bak playing rock-paper-scissors to deide who got the bathroom first. His mind was starting to drift, eyes slightly unfocused behind his shades.

_She pulled herself from the water, shaking a little. She was like a puppy sometimes. It looked like they were the only two there. But he didn't care. She was about to dive, but he was behind her, pulling her against his chest._

_"Dirk?" she asked, turning and looking up._

_Their lips mets, his eyes open as he watched hers flutter closed. The first kiss was sweet, soft, light. The next, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth as she gasped. She tasted like chlorine and mint toothpaste. His hand cupped the back of her head, the other slipping down her back to her waist._

_"Jade..."_

There was a loud car horn, and he snapped up, hitting the brakes and swerving a little. They were on the side of the road, safe and sound, as he clutched his at his shirt. He had changed before they left. His heart was pounding, his ears filled with the erratic beat. Distantly, he heard the kids trying to get his attention, figure out what was wrong.

What _the hell_ was wrong?!

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. He pulled off his pointy shades to scrub at his face. Dirk breathed slowly, suddenly aware of a problem in his pants that demanded attention. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. "Just a little tired. Sorry, guys. Let me calm down a bit."

Dave glanced at him as he replaced his shades, trying to assure that his brother was all right. Dirk smiled weakly at him, and that seemed the shock him but also assure him. After a couple of minutes, they were back on the road.

The elder Strider tried to ignore how sweet the dark-haired girl in the back seat sounded when she laughed.

_-0o0o0-_

Summer break again, and one of the hotter ones. There were times when he really despised Texas; it wasn't just because of his pronounced twang, one that no one else seemed to sport. He woke up to a weight on his chest. Dirk looked down to see Jade sprawled on him. Her hips were level with his, lips lightly pressed to his collarbone.

It was all he could do to not scream like a banshee. He slowly lifted her off of him, lefting her lay more comfortably on the futon as he quickly ran to the bathroom. He locked the door. Oh, God. God, what had he been thinking? He had been... thinking... His pants were straining. No. No, shit.

But he couldn't fight it.

_"Dirk?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she shifted, rubbing over him. She looked a little shocked, looking down at the bulge in his pants. Her cheeks colored, "...What's that?"_

_He pulled her face close, kissing the corner of his mouth. Both hands were at her waist, pushing her closer as his own hips gyrated up. Jade squeaked, her lips forming a small circle. "D- Dirk...?"_

_He was pushing her down, her hands above her head as he unbuttoned her blouse. hot, hungry kisses down her throat. A hickey just above her collar line. He smirked at his handywork, moving along. Her shirt was pulled open, the polka-dotted little green bra looking so fucking adorable._

"J- Jade-!" he whispered, coming harshly with another pump of his hand. He managed to get semen all over the below-sink cabinet and under the counter. He slumped, one hand supporting his body as he gazed at his filthy hand. What did he just do? This wasn't right.

This wasn't right at all. Guilt tore at him. Shame pooled in his heart. Why didn't he really care that this wasn't right? He just wanked to one of his brother's best friends! Had come while imagining her soft skin, her pink lips parted for little gasps, her huge green eyes staring into his soul and pleading for more.

He broke down and sobbed silently for a while.

_-0o0o0 -_

It took several minutes of scrubbing at a time before he felt clean. Dirk had decided to take a shower, trying to clense himself. Even as he stepped out and towel-dried his hair, he felt fucked up. He wrapped the towel around his hips, grabbing his shades to try to mask his unease.

Jade wasn't on the futon.

Dirk panicked a little, looking around for her. Maybe she had gone home? No, her shoes were still at the door. He gave up after a while, opening his bedroom door and nearly had a heart attack. She was sprawled there, on his bed, watching something on the TV he had in here. He breathed slowly, "...Hey, Jade."

Her head snapped up, her now-perfect teeth sparkling in her joyful smile, "Hi, Dirk! Took a shower? I woke up, and you weren't around, so I came in here."

"Mm," he mumbled, opening the door a little wider, "I'm gonna change. You might wanna shoo before I blind you."

Jade's cheeks colored for a moment, "Oh! I'm sorry!" She brushed past him, "I'll be out here until you're done!"

He breathed slowly, dropping the towel and running a hand through his hair. It spiked up, as usual, as he looked for a clean pair of underwear. As he turned to pull them on, he heard a loud squeak. He yanked the drawers on, throwing open the door. (For a split second he wondered why it was cracked open. He was sure he had shut it.)

Dirk tripped and caught himself on all fours, over a cowering Jade. Her eyes were wide, hands over her mouth. She looked so delicious. He could just devour her, right here. Right now. He blinked, throwing those thoughts out the proverbial window. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Jade slowly shook her head, eyes sweeping over his body. What had made her so scared? She was shaking. He got up, "All right. Go raid the fridge or something." He headed back into his room. He stopped before the full-length mirror and stared at himself. When had he lost his shades?

Then he saw it. Saw what had scared the poor girl.

His eyes were burning with hunger. And not just any hunger. A lustful one. He wanted to punch the glass and destroy the face he was making, the possessive Dirk hidden away inside. He wanted her. He wanted to make her his.

The head of the Strider family threw himself on his bed, eyes half-shut as he glared at the wall. Fuck. Fucking idiot. He was an idiot. An _idiot_. He was lusting after a girl who wasn't even half his age. He wanted her. He wanted her. He wanted her. He wanted _Jade_. But he couldn't have her.

Couldn't have her.

He wondered just how long that thought would hold him back.

**-0o0o0-**

**Dundunduuuuun.**

**So, uh. Yeah. Review, please, I would like to hear ya'll and hear you're thoughts.**


	5. Crying

**I'm having fun with this, man. Like, whoa!**

**But now for a little rant.**

**I have two brothers, right? Both are cool with my tendencies to ship everything. The younger not as much, the older shares my affections. A healthy debate later, and I learn that both don't like the thought of BroJade.**

**"Why's that?" I ask.**

**"Because he's like thirty something and she's thirteen!"**

**And then I ask about BroJohn. BroRose. Stridercest. And the response is the same.**

**"Oh, that one's fine."**

**...Right. Anyway. Moving along with the crack ship only, like, ten people sail on. AHOY!**

**-0o0o0-**

Dirk got up from his chair, relaxing his shoulder slowly before twisting. After the satisfying sound of bones popping back into place, he flipped off his computer and dizzily checked the time. God, five in the morning. Another all nighter. It was starting to catch up with him. He pulled off his hat to scratch his head before tripping into the kitchen. Did he had any coffee?

Turns out that he didn't. He kicked something before shambling in the general direction of his room. He pushed open the door, tossing his hat on the bed. He needed to change, to shower, to do housework. He needed to do a lot of things.

Speaking of doing, though...

Whoa, no, _bad_ _Dirk_. He shook himself firmly, crossing his arms to pull off his shirt and chuck it in the general direction of his probably overflowing hamper. He heard a dull thunk, the sort-of noice that a plastic container makes when meeting carpet. The fuck? He turned, bending at the waist to right the hamper.

The shirt had knocked it over. Funny. He didn't recall doing laundry, and Dave would rather be burned at the stake than do chores. Lazy little bastard. He left the shirt on the floor, letting his pants join it. Since he obviously didn't need to do any laundry, he could probably catch about thirty minutes of sleep before Dave needed to be driven to school.

Dirk flopped down, shades pressing painfully into his nose. His left up was awkwardly over something. He twisted his face over, the triangle shades lost somewhere in the process. Orange clashed with green, and he was pinned. He didn't know what was holding him down, but he could barely breathe. A little nose crinkling up with a yawn before she slowly sat up.

Her hair slipped over her shoulders, trailing over her back, though a few strands were caught in her mouth. Hazy eyes blinked twice before she giggled, "Hey, Dirk." The words left her mouth with a sensual lilt about them, running down his back, around his waist, and pooling heavily in his groin.

It was a really, really, _really_ good thing that he was laying on his stomach.

Even though it hurt like a _bitch_.

He kept calm, breathed normally and smirked at her. She shivered, rubbing her arms quickly. Was it cold in here? He felt like he was on fire. "Hey, Jade. This is not your bed, y'know."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled, sitting up. Her shirt was twisted at her waist, thus hugging her skin. His eyes were drawn to the barest hint of her belly, the curve of her hips. She was definitely growing. Fourteen and becoming a woman. Her perky little breasts entranced him. He wondered how soft they would feel. Wondered what kind of face she would make if he kissed them.

He kept a straight face, praying that his thoughts would not show in his eyes. God, he needed his shades.

Jade shifted her legs beneath her, sitting like a girl in some formal Japanese thing, feet tucked under her little bum. She was wearing a skirt that came above her knees. She shifted again, and from his position, he caught a flash of orange stripes. Fuel for later, perhaps.

He stuffed that thought back in the overflowing pit it crawled out of.

Dirk shut his eyes for a very long moment as she explained. If he looked at her perfect lips for too long, he might start yearning to silence them with his own. "Dave and I were gaming in his room, and when I came out to sleep on the futon, you looked really busy. Rose says I sleep talk, so I came in here to let you have your peace."

Okay, one, that was a massive load of bullshit. If anyone talked in their sleep, it was Dirk Strider, not little Miss Jade. Sure, she sucked her thumb and cuddled and shit, but never did anything like sleep talking. Two, her being on his fucking bed and sleeping was the _worst defence_ against him at the fucking moment.

"Oh, a'right." Damn, that sounded smooth. Way to go, Dirk! "I'm gonna catch a few _z_s. Come kick me when you need a ride to school and all that shit." He turned his head over, praying that she would take the hint and leave.

_Fuck the sun, she wasn't fucking leaving_.

Jade curled up beside her, one hand shifting into his hair as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then curled up on top of him. Her breasts were pressing into his back and he was so fucking close to pushing her down.

_His gloved hands would push her wrists above her head as he forced her head up. "Dirk?!" she stammered, perfect eyes swallowing any reserve he had left. His free hand was sliding up thigh, under the hem of her shirt. His fingertips skimmed her stomach and lower ribs as one knee slid between her legs._

_Jade gasped, arching her back a little. His nails lightly scraped over the fabric of her bra. The hem of her shirt was pressed into her mouth to keep her little gasps quiet. He wanted to hear her, but with Dave around, that was a bad idea. His knee was roughly sliding against her. He grinned, looking into her eyes._

_He froze._

_Tears, and muffled chokes that sounded suspiciously like sobs. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and shame, eyes filled with questions and fear._

_Fear of him._

Dirk's eyes snapped open. His stomach twisted with guilt and hatred. Hatred with himself. Jade's crying face. Tears. It was burned into his mind. God, he could never. If he made her cry, she would hate him forever. She would run away and he'd never see her again and he wasn't sure if he could stand that.

He realized he was crying now, the sheets beneath his eyes getting soaked. A soft hand smoothed his hair as her voice, Jade's _perfect_ voice, soothed him. His heart was trapped in a vice, his whole chest aching.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour.

**-0o0o0-**

**This one is kind of short because I need to work on other stuff and I'm not getting much in feedback. *sideways eyes all of you* I know you're out there. Let me know what you think, eh?**


	6. Talking

**There is a monsterous lack of BroJade fanfiction and BroJade art, both porn and non. That's it, you little shits. I'm gonna become the number one stop for this pairing until someone else gets their ass in gear and steps up to the plate.**

**Ain't none of you gonna hinder me.**

**Now then, ONWARD!**

**-0o0o0-**

John's fourteenth birthday was originally planned to be held at his house, obviously, but plans collided, and it was at the apartment. The elder Strider made sure there were cots, and _plenty of them_, for the sleepover that would obviously be taking place. Weren't these kids a little old for that? He didn't bring it up. It would make Roxy, possibly George, question him.

And no one could ever know, least of all authority figures that could seperate him from Jade.

This way, there was no excuse for Jade to sleep in his room, on his bed, in his arms. That was dangerous ground. Too fucking dangerous for her.

Just as the Striders were waiting for people to show up, Dirk held his head and was completely honest with himself for a moment. He was a selfish piece of shit. He couldn't touch her, wouldn't allow himself to touch her, but he didn't want her to go. He didn't want to never see her again. He breathed slowly, heading shooting up as Roxy let herself in. Rose was reading a book, easily stepping over Lil Cal and joining him on the futon.

"Yo," he said, trying to steer himself into safe waters. Rose was a neutral zone. Dave's verbal sparring partner. Smart and sarcastic Rose. If anyone could keep him on the straight and narrow, it was her. Roxy had the same affect when she was focused, but she wasn't going to be here long. Some phone-meeting or some shit.

She shut her book, arching a pale eyebrow at him. Her hair wasn't as pale as Dirk's, but it was pretty damn close. "'Yo'? The only time you have ever used such a term to greet me, Mr. Strider, was when you were nervous about Dave's-"

Dirk cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Bro. Please, call me Bro. Damn, you make me feel old when you're all formal and shit."

"Ah, yes. Using swears to attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere and expecting me to blunder through it as your scape goat for all your burdens and fears."

Okay, there were times when he really wanted to kick her ass to the curb or something, but he couldn't. Curse the little shit, because she knew it. "God, you fucking Lalondes," he grumbled before knocking his hat off to smooth some of the spiky strands down. "Okay, yeah I'm nervous, but it's private shit. I'm not about to sit through one of your sessions." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"But you wish to speak with me because it eases you."

"Yeah."

Rose set her book to the side, crossed her legs, and smiled softly, "Very well. Talk."

_0o0o0_

He didn't give details. But by the end of it, he did feel better. He talked about being conflicted, about the trouble of raising Dave as well as watch the other three. He talked about the fucked up dreams he sometimes had, filled with people who had ball-jointed bodies and younger versions of Roxy and Jake and old Janey.

He sighed when he finished, not realizing that Dave had been listening in towards the end. Dirk looked up when his little brother touched his shoulder, "...I've had some fucked up dreams too, Bro." It was obvious, in the tremor of his voice, that some of them involved the elder Strider. Probably not in a good way.

Dirk held the lil man close before giving Rose a hug, too, and thanking her. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her book. She pocketed her phone after tapping the screen, but he thought nothing of it. Finally, the birthday boy arrived, with Jade in tow. She looked like she had dressed up. The little forest green skirt flared up a bit around her thighs. They were milky again, since she hadn't been venturing outside as much. (The teal blouse drew his eyes to her cleavage. She must be at least a B cup by now.)

Was she wearing lipgloss? Was it that flavored kind?

_Taking her wrist, pulling her so close she was practically standing on his feet. Their breath mingling before he tilted her head up and kissed her. Her knees quaking with every stroke of his tongue through her mouth, eyes slipping closed. Her hands clutching the front of his shirt as they broke away for air._

"Dirk!" Jade smiled, hurrying over to hug him.

_Guiding her away from the others, to his room. Closing the door behind them and pressing her to it to taste her lips again and eyes hazy as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Dirk, more," she murmured, stretching to kiss him more._

He held her for a split second, orange eyes wide behind his shades when she kissed his cheek and then hurried off to greet Dave. He got up, excusing himself and claiming he needed to use the bathroom. He swiped a thumb over the barely-there mark once he was out of sight, pressing his tongue to it for a split second.

_Green apple on her lips, on his lips, his tongue._

_0o0o0_

He woke up late at night. The digital clock beside him claimed it was about eleven at night. Dirk groaned silently, getting up. The kids were asleep, probably, and he needed a drink. He was about to open the door, only to realize it already was. About a foot ajar, and he could hear breathing on the other side. Who?

He sniffed quietly, catching a hint of sunlight and a whiff of apple shampoo.

...Jade?

There was a creak, and he could see her eyes. He was angled so that she didn't glimpse him, staring at the lump in his bed. Teeth worrying at her lip, she whispered, "Dirk?" She pushed the door open a little more, standing just behind the threshold. It was all he could do to just stand there.

_He'd grab her wrist, grab it and pull her in. The little pajama shorts would be around her knees, her legs in the air as he told her to be quiet. Her hands covering her perfect mouth as he prepared her, entered her. God, she was so tight. Just right. He'd-_

Another creak, and she left. Dirk looked down and realized he had been reaching out. He had almost done it. Oh, _God_. He quickly flash-stepped into the bathroom, crouching before the sink and rocking. He felt so sick and wrong. But he... he just... He breathed slowly, calming himself. He could do this. He could do this. He was Dirk fucking Strider.

He could keep his hands off of her.

_0o0o0_

Eighth grade was beginning, John having to take extra tests because of his poor grasp on math in general. Dave and Rose were just fine. Jade nearly skipped a grade. Bright as hell.

That was the year she got a boyfriend. The Karkat Vantas shit. When he got the news, from Dave, no less, he went to the roof and demolished one of the practice dummies he had stuck up there for his lil man. He did it over and over until there was nothing left. He then sat down in the middle of the roof and swore until he lost his voice.

This was for the best, though. She was better off with someone her age. Someone that could understand her and make her happy.

He wasn't that person.

_0o0o0_

They broke up at the Spring Social shit. Seemed like the event was cursed or something. Dirk answered his cellphone to hear her sobbing, sounding as if she was waiting outside for someone to pick her back up and put her together. He was leaping down the stairs as he assured her that everything was okay.

She was out on the sidewalk in front of the gym where it was all going on. The little bastard didn't even have the heart to see her home, eh? He wanted to murder him. Dirk parked the truck, getting out to pull her into a hug. Her phone was on the ground, her heels clicking as she held him tightly.

The ride home was mostly silent. She sniffled sometimes, her make-up smeared and her hair everywhere.

The apartment was dark, but he flicked on a light. She looked horrible, and beautiful, at the same time. Jade collapsed on the futon, crying again. He sat with her, one arm around her shoulders as he listened to every word.

"H- He said that he can't... do it anymore... He can't keep up and I'm coming on too strong..."

"He's a little piece of shit, Jade."

"B- But I thought he... liked me. I thought we could be together. Dirk, is it because of me? Am I messed up? Too messed up?"

He wanted to shake sense into her, but he also wanted to coddle her and give her the moon. "You're perfect, Jade. If he can't see that, it's fine. He doesn't deserve you anyway."

No one deserved Jade but him.

That thought scalded his tongue, tying a knot somewhere in his heartstrings. He offered to go beat the little fucker up, and that made her smile a little, but no. They ate some Chinese take-out and finished off all the orange soda he had been hoarding. After a long shower and some more talking, she fell asleep on the futon.

Dirk tucked a blanket around her before heading in his room and staring at himself in the mirror.

Can't have her. Can't have her. Can't have her.

He didn't sleep that night, driving her home the next morning and telling her to call Roxy if she needed anything else.

**0o0o0**

**So. Yeah. Short-lived JadeKat. I do ship that, but not in this story.**

**Reviews are lovely, guys.**


	7. Driving

**I'm working on another fucking story with more BroJade. I am so close to just posting it and saying to hell with all this and crazily typing up things for everything. Bluhgsdj. I am drowning in feels and joy.**

**And also stress, but fuck that.**

**SO I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND THEY BE LOVELY.**

**More are always lovelier. ONWARD!**

**0o0o0**

The first year of high school was a rough one.

Karkat tried to make amends with Jade three times throughout the year. She kept asking for advice, and Dirk told her to follow her heart. He didn't tell her what he felt. He didn't tell her that he wanted the Vantas kid deader than dead and impaled on a pike and ripped apart and burned. He wanted him _gone_, wanted Jade to be free of him forever.

They didn't get back together, and it made him breathe easier at night.

She started getting curvier, and was wearing shorts and fucking tanktops. Sometimes she wore boots that climbed her calf to end just below her knee. He wanted to push her legs into the air and so, so many things. His head hurt with the weight of all the thoughts. He chewed his lip to shreds more than once when she stopped over for projects with Dave.

Jade was interested in robots. He leaped on the chance, bringing up the occasional tinkering he had done when he was younger. Entire afternoons were monopolized by their debates and designs and laughter. It helped get his mind off of things, but then she started sticking around until it was way too late to be walking alone.

He offered to drive her home, and she pondered that, asking whether or not it would trouble him. Dirk assured her it was fine.

_0o0o0_

This was probably the worst situation he had ever placed himself in. The _worst_.

She was in the front seat, her blouse cut just low enough for him to catch a flash of the pale blue bra. Her hair was swept back in a loose braid, legs crossed. Her skin looked so smooth. He shivered, having trouble focusing on the road. He sped up a little, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Dirk nearly slammed on the brakes. He could. Right here. Right now. He could pull over and tilt her seat back and take her. Even if she screamed, no one would hear. And she would enjoy it. He knew how to make someone feel good. He could get her hooked so she'd always come back for more and plead with him.

He glanced at her. They were going through a stretch of town with only a few streetlights, and no one around. She looked tense. He could kiss all of that away. Make her like it. Push her legs up and make her come and beg for more. He rubbed his mouth. Was he drooling? He gnawed on his lip.

If he just turned here.

His heart pounded as he slowed, and suddenly he imagined her crying. Crying like she had when that Karkat shit dumped her. Begging him to stop, asking him what was wrong with him, quaking in terror. Scared. Scared of _him_. She would hate him, especially if she liked. She would hate him and never want to see him again.

_He would drive her away_.

He sped up again, glancing at her. Had she noticed that? It didn't seem like it, but then again, she was looking out the window. He couldn't see her face. He wanted to see her face.

Dirk tapped her shoulder once they were idling in front of her house. The lights were on, so Jake was probably home, sittin' in front of the fireplace. Crazy old geezer. He slipped a hand into her hair for a moment, leaning in. He shifted, just slightly, to kiss her forehead. "...Good night. See you."

She flashed a smile, slowly getting out. For a moment, she turned back, mouth open to say something. He wanted to lean in and kiss her again, on the lips this time. Just a little. A little, tiny taste. It couldn't hurt. It wouldn't matter. No one would know. He leaned over a little. Was she leaning in? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He wanted her _so much_.

Jade flashed her white teeth again. Touched his hand softly before whispering a good night to him and hurrying inside. This routine came to pass, three times, and he was so close.

So _fucking_ close.

After that, he started asking Dave to tag along during the drop off. The little shit started kicking about it, and he had to make up some kind of shitty excuse about getting sleepy on the way and needing him around to keep him awake. After a few rides like that, Jade started going home earlier.

Probably felt creeped out at the thought of being in a truck with two guys.

**0o0o0**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**Dirk, get it under control, please.**

**ALSO! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT HERE! There is a SISTER FIC THAT YA'LL SHOULD PROBABLY CHECK OUT! It is written by the person I role-played with, and here's the link!**

**"fanfiction s/ 9651282 /1/ Seventeen"**

**Just remove the spaces. It's really good, and might be updating along with mine.**


	8. Watching

**Hum-di-hum. More stuff going down, whee. Poor Dirk baby. Pools are not high on his list of okay places.**

**0o0o0**

He thought it would be easier once he started going in to get peircings. After all, it was kind of hard to think sexy thoughts when your body was healing. But it got worse, especially when he imagined soft lips, green-apple-flavored lips, slipping over them.

By the end of the school year, he had subdermals at his hips and the beginning of the famous Jacob's Ladder, as well as the renewed holes in his ears.

It didn't help at all.

_0o0o0_

Dirk has told himself he was avoid it this time, make up an excuse, but when one of the volunteer life guards called in sick, Dave had badgered him into going. A celebration of the end of the first year of high school.

At a _fucking_ pool.

He spent most of the early morning practicing his straight face in the mirror. The other half was spent pacing as he tried to think of all the ways he could maybe weasel out of this last minute. Nothing came to mind, and he existed the apartment with apprehension heavy in his gut. As he got into the truck, Dave sprawled in the backseat, he braced himself against the wheel. It was okay. He was okay.

They weren't the first ones there, but they were there ahead of the transportation from the school. He was given the basic instructions, but he didn't need much. He had worked here before, putting himself through high school. Dirk slipped a hand through his spiked hair and climbed into the high-set chair. The binoculars hung around his neck heavily as he rasied a hand in greeting to Rose and John.

Spacing out never is good, because the moment he blinked and brought himself back, Jade was there.

_God have mercy on his soul, she was wearing a bikini_.

It was a plain thing, all spring green with orange trim. Her bronzed skin looked so fucking beautiful. Inviting. _No, bad Dirk, bad Dirk_. She had filled out in all the right ways, and it showed. It showed so well. She bounced, waving to Dave, it looked like, and giving in a long, close hug. He felt rage burn in his already tight heart, his body heating up as he imagined Dave gone and Jade hugging _him_ like that and maybe crawling into his lap and kissing him.

Fuck. _Shit_. _**No**_**. **Don't think that. Don't think that. _Don't fucking think that_.

Too late. He hastily glanced around himself, triangle shades easily masking the lust in his eyes. He was very glad for two things. One, she was on the other side of the pool. Two, he was in the possession of a nice pair of binoculars. Dirk slipped his shades off, slipping them into his collar of his shirt. He looked like a total dork, but he was currently giving no shits.

After letting himself adjust to the change in lighting, he held the sight enhancers up and peered throught them, adjusting the focus quickly. He couldn't really tell what was happening, seeing as she was turned slightly away. But judging by the blush on Dave's features and his obviously irked replies, she was teasing him. She pulled him over to the little lawn chair things, laying a towel down and stretching out.

Her lips mouthed something like, "This is how you tan, silly!"

Dirk swallowed slowly, leaning forward a little as she occasionally shifted. His heart was pounding much faster than was probably good for his body, breath hitching as she rolled onto her stomach. She had the most impossibly perfect ass. When she stretched, he nearly dropped the binoculars. Finally, she stood and was heading for the water.

He let the black hunk of plastic and glass slip from his grasp and bump rather painfully agaisnt his chest. He leaned back, a heavy sigh escaping him.

Holy fuck, he was so wound up.

Dirk's mutant orange eyes flicked up to be captured by her again. She suddenly swayed, one hand coming up to touch her forehead before she toppled into the heavily-chlorinated water. He nearly fell out of the chair, leaping down and looking around. Lifeguard, lifeguard, _where's the fucking lifeguard_. He looked down at his shirt with the word _LIFEGUARD_ written across it in white, blocked letters.

Oh.

Right.

_He_ was the lifeguard.

Kicking off his flip-flops, he dove in, eyes wide as he reached for her. In moments, Dirk scooped her out of the water and hurried to the edge, lying her out. Her head lolled to the side. Oh, God. _Oh, God_. He leaned in, his ear to her chest. Was that her heart beat? Was it his?! He couldn't tell, tilting her head up. No, _no_, she couldn't leave, not like this!

Moments before their lips pressed together, he realized that he was going to do it. he was going to kiss her. And even though this was a dire situation, that made his heart flutter. He took a deep breath, holding her nose as he breathed into her, lingering just a fraction longer then was needed. Her lips tasted like cherries and chlorine. She had changed her lip gloss.

Dirk pulled back, his hands shaking as he placed his right hand over her sternum, about to fold his left hand over it and press down. Emerald eyes shot open, and she sat up, gasping and coughing. He felt himself melt with relief as John and Dave knelt beside her, asking her if she was okay. It was all sort of a blur after that, but he switched off with someone, taking the four of them to the apartment to rest.

He kept looking back as he drove, glancing in the back seat to see Jade sitting there.

She was okay.

**0o0o0**

**Phewww! Poor everyone, right? Also, since I can't post a flippin' link, the sister fic to this one, titled "Seventeen", is all the stuff that happens AFTER my fic! It's written by my buddy Psieks, so be sure to check it out.**

**There might be spoilers there, though.**

**Shhh, I didn't say that. Be sure to review!**


	9. Understanding

**A'right, I'm backity~! There's a whole lotta shit goin' down in this chapter, forgive me. It explains this universe, and the way I have it set up. I may write other fics that stem from the same basic idea.**

**0o0o0**

When they got back to the house, Jade was laid down in Dave's bed to rest. Rose and John called their parents, sitting out in the living room while the Striders hovered about Jade. Dave soon enough just left his pacing brother to join his friends. Soon enough, the sound of some violent game was heard. The eldest Strider didn't falter in his pacing.

Jade, laying on her back with her hands folded over her chest, looked like one of those princesses in Disney. That one that pricked her finger and pissed off some dragon. Shaking himself, he crouched beside the bed to gaze at her peaceful face. She suddenly smiled. Must be dreaming about something cute and fluffy. He always figured her dreams would be happy and pink.

However, it seemed that the dream was going badly. Her nose scrunched up in the way it always did when she was thinking, or confused. Dark lashes fluttered a little, light as butterflies, when her lips began moving wordlessly. Within moments, her hands were in fists, and she looked shocked, but asleep. She also began to speak, surprisingly clear.

"Dave, isn't this 'Bro'? Are you playing a joke?" A short pause before her expression darkened, "Okay, this isn't funny. He's not... He can't be. You said he was the strongest!" He was lost, trying to understand what she was seeing. "Bro, c'mon, get up. My name's Jade, you know, one of Dave's friends. Get up. Please get up. Dave, stop talking to those jerks! Make him get up!"

Jade sat up quickly, eyes wide, "BRO!" Dirk leapt to his feet, reaching for her, bare hands meeting her shoulders. None of them had changed, figuring that it wasn't really important, not with Jade obviously not feeling well. She was staring at her hands before green flicked to mutant amber-orange.

The eldest Strider didn't move as she reached up to touch his touch, just above his sternum. Her gaze was focused there as she ran her fingers up and down. What was she looking for? He didn't know what, but it was way more intimate than what he was prepared for. Without warning, both hands daringly slid underneath his lifeguard shirt to palm the spot she had touched in the first place.

For a moment he wondered why she was touching the fainter than faint birthmark he had there, but her face crumpled, and Jade Harley was sobbing on him. Her fingers, now outside the shirt, clutched his shoulders as he tried to calm her, soothe her. She was incoherent, mostly, begging him to tell her he was real, he was okay, he was alive.

The other three came in and peeled her away from him to get her to drink some tea and rest again.

_0o0o0_

He had no idea when everyone decided to have an unplanned meeting in the living room, but he was glad that he was been so nervous the night before that he cleaned up a bit. Roxy and George were sitting on the futon, her legs crossed and his arms folded. Bro was leaning against the back of the frame, eyes trained on the elderly gentleman standing before them, old Jake. The four kids were sitting in front of the futon, looking a little bored besides Jade.

Jake sighed, nearly marching a hole in the carpet as he looked at the persons gathered before him. He steadied himself. "It has come to my attention that Jade has regained her dreams." The reaction was immediate with the two adults. George straightened his back, removing his empty pipe from his mouth and tucking it into his pocket. Roxy tilted her head a little, fingers pulling at her fashionable scarf a little.

As for the kids, they appeared about as knowledgeable as Dirk on the subject.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" he muttered, not afraid to look old Jake dead in the eye.

Roxy looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes taunting him. She might as well have laughed in his face and sung _I know something you don't know!_ The elder man cleared his throat before he began to explain all that he knew. Dirk listened for about ten minutes before he suddenly felt his body go stiff, his mind lock down. In the final moments of consciousness, he managed to slump over the futon, and not collapse on the floor.

_0o0o0_

It was strangely lit. His trusty katana griped tightly in one hand as he faced off against _him_. Jack Noir, a traitor and a backstabber who was threatening to alter the course of the Game. Somewhere in the back of himself, he watched this play out in total confusion. However, the forefront Bro Strider seemed to know exactly what was going on. Metal clashed on metal, a blackened katana against silvery. With a grunt, he forced the asshole back, managing to meet his jaw with a loosely clenched fist.

Behind him, he heard the soft chirp. Davesprite. Technically, _his _Dave. Or whatever. He didn't care. He was done with this whole concept of multiple Daves. He was protecting Dave, even if Dave had somehow managed to become an orange feathery asshole. He forced Noir back, back, back. There was no way he was going to let him win. Even wounding him would be helpful, but the guy was fast. Too fast. Dirk cursed himself. He had let himself get out of shape, hadn't strifed often enough with Dave. Damn it. _Damn it_.

A flash of orange, almost golden, and Davesprite was before him. Noir let loose with a laugh that sounded like a howl and nails on a blackboard. The feathery Dave wavered, one clawed hand coming up to try to cover his ears. Not good. _Not good_. The black carapace disarmed Davesprite with ease, kicking him back and preparing to skewer him. In a last ditch effort, Bro flashstepped before the cowering sprite and took the brunt on the blow with his own weapon. He let loose with a battle cry and bodily forced Noir to the edge of their fighting ground.

"Don't you dare lay a _finger_ on him," he yelled into the bastard's face, attempting to shove him over the edge, attempting to end him and the godforsaken powers of the ring. The black katana flew off, out of reach, and he stepped closer, ready to _end_ the man once and for all.

Suddenly, his attention was divided. "Bro!" Davesprite yelled, trying to come up behind Noir, to corner him, "We need information from him!"

That was all it took. A fist met his gut, his katana taken from him. He staggered back, ready to... Red blossomed from his chest as his sword met his chest. Agony tore through him, ripping out of his throat in a scream of pure pain. He fell back, the monster trapping him to the ground by forcing the weapon deeper, pinning him down like a bug on display. Dirk only saw a flash of a grin, and Jack Noir was gone.

He couldn't breath. His vision was going dark. Where was Davesprite? Was he okay? He felt warm hands on his face, hot drops. Tears? Bro reached up blindly, his hand resting on the orange, but familiar face. "Dave," he croaked, unable to get much louder than a whisper, "Dave, don't cry. It's okay." Sobs wracked the sprite – the boy – kneeling beside him. Dirk tried to find his voice, but it was too late. He was dying. He was almost dead. He wanted to cry himself, but he wouldn't Even though it hurt and he was dying, he would stay strong. "Dave."

The sprite leaned in so close their noses brushed, listening to his final words. "Dave, I'm so proud of you."

The part of him was even more confused now, but he watched on anyway as his eyes closed, his hand went limp and fell away from the orange Dave's face. He breathed one last time. Dirk felt so conflicted, especially as Dave – Davesprite – faded into some sort of medallion around his neck. It was almost like he was watching a movie play out. It wasn't his body, but it was. And he had felt the pain and agony of dying. His head spun with everything.

Having no way to tell of the passage of time, he watched his body grow colder. Soon enough, he saw Dave, not orange Dave, run towards him. He knelt beside Dirk's body, in the same place his other self had. He didn't cry. Instead, he held the sword's handle for a long time, gazing at the cold features. He got up and moved away, his back to the body. He seemed to be conversing with someone. Dirk watched on, almost not noticing the soft whoosh of someone else joining them.

Then, his ears were filled with a familiar voice. Jade. She was crying, pleading with Dave. It was almost word-for-word of her feverish cries during her nap. His heart twisted on itself as she collapsed beside his body, shaking him and pleading with him to get up. He didn't understand. He didn't get it.

Jade kissed him, pulling back to stare into his face.

The Bro that understood, that knew, woke up. His eyes opened as the girl pushed his shades out of the way. For a moment, he thought he was in heaven. She was beautifully real, smiling at him through tears. He had never met her, only knew her name through Dave, but he was completely and utterly sure he knew who she was. His hand came up to stroke her cheek, to wipe away the tears. He grinned, and whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

"Jade."

_0o0o0_

Dirk's eyes snapped open, and he sat up fast enough for his head to swim. He was on the futon, and they were all staring at him. It rushed back. Everything rushed back.

The training, the teaching, the learning, building robots for Jade, knowing that the end of coming, the meteor, raising Dave to be a war machine, wandering behind the scenes, fighting Noir, following orders, doing as he was told, dying, being cried on, being kissed, and then his other life, fighting drones, dying again and again, Auto Responder...

He shifted, ignoring Dave's _are your all right_ to look at old Jake, mouth set in a thin line. It all made sense. He understood, even as he didn't.

"This is my world."

**0o0o0**

**DUNDUNDUN, cliffhanger. Reviews are nice. I like them. Bro likes them. Jade likes them. We all like them. So make sure to send them in!**


End file.
